


Why Do I Even Bother?

by Emmaster



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pretty much, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaster/pseuds/Emmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just Peter just why he loves The Merc With A Mouth, Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Even Bother?

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry if this sucks it's my first fanfic. Also sorry if they come out OOC. If you see any grammatical errors please tell me please!  
> \- Emmaster :3

    Sometimes I wonder why do I even bother with even trying with Wade. He can be the most absolute craziest person I've ever meet. Kills people for a living, is so annoying that you almost want to kill yourself, Is literally insane, And comes up with the most annoying nicknames on the planet.

     I remember one time I came home from work at The Daily Bugle and my kitchen was on fire from him trying dry his clothes in the oven. “Hey Spidey-Baby I didn't hear you come in,” “WADE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO DO.” After putting out the fire he explained “Well Petey I was trying to dry my suit in the oven but I guess I left them in too long, sorry.” I sighed and said “Why were you even attempting to that in the first place Wade,” “You don’t have a dryer in your apartment and I didn't want to leave” “That is a horrible excuse Wade.” He walked over to me hugged and whispered “I’m sorry Baby Boy I didn't mean to make you upset.” I smiled hugged him back and whispered “It’s fine Wade sorry for yelling.” At that point I realized even though he is crazy, kills people, and can only make pancakes and chimichangas. That he is also an amazing person that can make me laugh, protect me when needed, is my best friend, Is great in bed (Jk… not really Xp), and is anything I could dream of for a lover.

 

I remember now, that's why I bother, because I love him.


End file.
